unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Manipulation
Ability Mimicry (speculative name) is the ability to copy other abilities and to enhance their capabilities, as well as power. Description As its name suggests, Ability Mimicry grants the user the ability to copy and use other peoples' abilities, as well as combine multiple abilities to unlock new variations and attacks. Usage *'Ability Replication': Users of Ability Mimicry are capable of copying another ability and use all techniques associated with said ability. If the ability has a passive effect, it seems to be replicated as well.Chapter 56 *'Multi-Power Usage': Whenever users of Ability Mimicry copy multiple abilities, they are capable of using them simultaneously. *'Ability Combining:' Users of Ability Mimicry can combine multiple abilities to make a stronger one, as seen with John combining Meili's Demon Claw with Ventus's Whirlwind to create "Blades of Wind". *'Aura Reading': John has displayed that he can detect and read the intensity of auras given off by other abilities. This was first shown when he sensed and detected the invisible assailant following him and Seraphina. The second time was when he sensed Elaine's aura getting weaker than the usual.Chapter 58 *'Selective Stat Enhancement': When copying an ability, users of ability mimicry gain all stats associated with the copied ability and gains a 1.5x multiplier on the highest stat. Should the user of Ability Mimicry copy a second ability, in addition to the 1.5x multiplier on the strongest stat of the ability copied, the user will take on any other stats that are stronger than their existing stats. This is best displayed when comparing Ventus and Meili's stats with John after copying Whirlwind and Demon Claw or when comparing Heinz and Yuline's stats with John's after copying Catch Up and Clobber. It should be noted that John's trick stat, which is a 10, remains consistent regardless of how many abilities he copies.https://www.reddit.com/r/unOrdinary/comments/aagw78/what_we_know_about_johns_powers_thus_far/ Strengths and Limitations Unlike most abilities, which already have set strengths and weaknesses, the strengths and weaknesses of Ability Mimicry vary extensively; whenever an Ability Mimicry user copies an ability, they gain all the advantages of the copied ability. Users of Ability Mimicry appear to have a much higher mastery over copied abilities that surpasses its original users, as shown in John’s battle against Arlo and when healing Seraphina.Chapter 71 Furthermore, once an ability is copied, users of Ability Mimicry gain all passives associated with the copied ability; the potency of copied passives are much greater than the passives of the ability's original user as evidenced by John smashing Arlo’s barrier, and later causing Arlo severe pain with a headbutt. Chapter 56 Because of this versatility, users of Ability Mimicry can easily compensate for a weakness of one ability with the strengths of another ability. Exactly, how an ability is copied is unknown, though it is implied that Ability Mimicry users need to see the ability in action in order to copy it; this does not seem to apply to passive effects of an ability, as implied by Arlo. Chapter 56 The user, however, does not have to touch a person to copy their ability. This is evident when John used the speed ability of one of Seraphina’s kidnappers without ever touching him. Chapter 72 It is currently unknown how many abilities the user can copy or if this increases with mastery, but since in John’s case it was stated he gets stronger the more people he fights, it can be assumed there is not a limit to this. It is also unknown how many abilities the user can combine; John has so far been seen combining only two abilities at a time (Ventus’ Whirlwind & Meili’s Demon Claw or Arlo’s Barrier & Ventus's Whirlwind), but judging from his stat line, and the warning on his record, it is implied he can combine as many as he pleases. However, Ability Mimicry has a consistently high trick stat that is not altered when other abilities are copied. Despite the versatility and nigh-unlimited potential Ability Mimicry possesses, in order to utilize an ability, it must be copied first; should the opponent have greater physical and fighting strengths without the use of an ability, they may be able to overpower the user. Likewise, if the opponents' first ability use is able to deliver a critical blow to the Ability Mimicry user, there may be no countering. It is also shown that users attains the downsides of copied abilities, as shown when Seraphina's kidnappers rammed a van into John's Barrier, causing him to reel in pain.Chapter 73 Furthermore, all copied abilities appear to be temporary, as shown when comparing John's stats during his battle against Arlo and his stats during his battle against Zeke. Gallery UnOrdinary John Stats.png|John's stats after mimicking Demon Claw and Whirlwind. UnOrdinary John Stats Sheet After Barreir.png|John's stats after mimicking Demon Claw, Whirlwind, and Barrier. UnOrdinary Tuesday Stats.png|John's stats after mimicking Phase Shift. Note how the stats do not carry over from his previous battle against Ventus, Meili, and Arlo. Screen Shot 2018-10-12 at 5.34.07 PM.png|John's stats after mimicking Catch Up and Clobber. It is assumed that he does not continue to copy Juni's Flash Forward as he had since deactivated his ability. UnOrdinary Tuesday Stats 02.png|John's stats after mimicking Regeneration, Missiles, and Explosion. Sans titre.png|John senses Elaine's aura. John demon claw.jpg|John mimicking Meili's Demon Claw. John whirlwind.jpg|John mimicking Ventus's Whirlwind. UnOrdinary John windblade.jpg|John launches a windblade attack. unordinary John's Barrier.png|John mimicking Arlo's Barrier. UnOrdinary Ch56 7.png|John attacks Arlo while using Demon Claw and Whirlwind simultaneously. Unordinary John Healing.png|John uses Healing on Seraphina. Unordinary John Phase Shift 2.png|John mimicking Phase Shift. Unordinary John Catch Up.png|John uses Catch Up to chase Juni while simultaneously using Clobber to elbow her. UnOrdinary Clobber 01.png|John uses Clobber to brutally strike Juni. UnOrdinary Regeneration 01.png|John using Regeneration to heal himself. UnOrdinary Missile 01.png|John shoots a Missle. UnOrdinary John Explosion.png|John uses Explosion to attack Isen. 750BC661-A66F-4BA0-B666-B88255C1DBDE.jpg|John mimicking Regeneration C1AB856F-5353-4B6F-B2C2-EA533EC6AB86.jpg|John mimicking Hunter F0076FAE-9092-4A07-828B-97612041906E.jpg|John’s stats after mimicking Regeneration, Missles, and Hunter B4771513-648F-487D-9987-DE056D353DB7.jpg|John using Hunter Notes & Trivia * Ability Mimicry is the first meta-ability (an ability that manipulates or affects other abilities directly). *During ''unORDINARY''s conception, John was going to remain powerless throughout the story, but after Chapter 2, Uru-chan began to plan for John's powers. References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Meta-Ability